Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-3284502-20150825040946
(WARNING: IF YOU LIKE STANNIS, SKIP THIS POST. I AM GOING TO BE RAGING LONG AND HARD ABOUT HIM AND IT WILL NOT BE PRETTY. IT MAY SEEM OVERLY HARSH OR UNFAIR AND IT PROBABLY IS BUT HE JUST WENT AND WOKE THE DRAGON. I AM BOTH SORRY IF I UPSET ANY STANNIS FANS AND NOT SORRY FOR HATING HIM BECAUSE WHAT THE FUCK HE JUST RUINED HIS LAST REDEEMING CHARACTER TRAIT. I RESERVE MY RIGHT TO GO ON A MASSIVE HATE FILLED RANT. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO NOTE I AM NOT ACTUALLY A FUCKING RAGE MONSTER ABOUT STANNIS - I'M JUST AN OVERDRAMATIC FANGIRL WHO LIKES TO PLAY UP HER RAGE TO MAKE HER FRIENDS LAUGH AT THE OVER THE TOP HATERADE. WITH ALL THAT SAID, I AM ABOUT TO GO ON A FUCKING RAMPAGE, SO AVERT YOUR EYES ALL YE WHO LIKE STANNIS OR OTHERWISE PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED. IF YOU DON'T LIKE STANNIS, OR JUST LOVE SEEING MY RAGING AT HIM, THEN BUCKLE UP, KIDS, WE'VE GOT A *RIDE* COMING UP.) Oh, where do I even fucking begin? Stannis FUCKING Baratheon. Yeah, I finally got to THAT episode. Words do not do justice to how UTTERLY pissed off I am. You guys warned me. You all fucking warned me that Stannis got worse. Worse than even the book version I hate so much. I didn't believe it. I didn't think it was POSSIBLE for Stannis to get worse, considering every time he showed up, he made me angry and lowered his standing with me. And it was never preciously high anyways. I. Was. Wrong. I didn't want to believe you guys. Even though I gave up hope of liking him after he threatened to turn his own nephew into a weenie roast for the sake of a god he doesn't believe in and possibly getting vaguely defined success out of it from the priestess he's boning. But I didn't think I'd ever hate him like I do. I thought the hatred I had for him was enough and he couldn't possibly surpass himself - especially since TV!Stannis is a bit more tolerable. But he did it. Now let me ask one question. HOW THE FUCKING FUCK DID YOU *POSSIBLY* GET WORSE?!?!? SERIOUSLY. HOW DO YOU EVEN *DO* THAT?!? Well, however he did it, he did it. He has gone and woken the dragon. His TORCHING his own daughter was the last straw. I am fucking DONE. Stannis has finally brought me to throw down the gauntlet. So, Stannis, you wanna play hardball? Game on, bitch. Stannis has always been a very complex, well written character. Does that make him a good man or good person? HELL FUCKING NO. GENERALLY SPEAKING, GOOD PEOPLE, THE *HONOURABLE AND JUST* MEN STANNIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE? THEY DON'T FUCKING TORCH INNOCENTS, ESPECIALLY FUCKING *CHILDREN* FOR POWER. THEY DO NOT ENGAGE IN SHADY ASS BACKWOOD ASSASSINATIONS IF THEY CAN HELP IT. THEY DO NOT DISMISS PEOPLE OUT OF HAND FOR NO BLOODY REASON EXCEPT THEIR OWN CLASSISM AND STUPIDITY. THEY DO NOT MISTREAT THEIR FOLLOWERS OR ACT FLIPPANT ABOUT THEM DYING. YES THAT FLIPPANT BIT IS ONLY IN THE SHOW BUT IDGAF. SO WAS SHIREEN DYING. I don't understand how people believe this is out of character for Stannis. Cold, uncompromising, rude, ruthless? That's all in character. Him killing his family? Yeah, Renly and Edric/Gendry proved he'd do it. Torching an innocent child? Again, Edric/Gendry kill that argument. Kill someone he loved? Again, Stannis has never shied away from killing things he liked to get ahead. Why would Shireen be the exception? Because she's his heir? Well, Stannis isn't dead (UNFORTUNATELY) and he could potentially have a new one, either with Selyse or with Melisandre. Shireen was NEVER safe and I'm not convinced he won't torch her in the books either. Hell, considering GRRM apparently ASKED them to do this, I'm pretty sure Shireen's days are numbered come Winds of Winter. I just don't even know what to say here. I am utterly DISGUSTED with Stannis. I still clung to hope that maybe he'd develop past child torching but nah. Apparently not. Even fucking TYWIN and ROOSE don't kill their kids, as much as they'd like to, and they treat their kids like SHIT. What's YOUR excuse, Baratheon? Oh, the Red Lady told you to? Bitch, YOU are the fucking King. YOU are in charge. You've apparently won victories without her before (though considering your arrogance, entitled behaviour, rudeness, demandingness, and shocking callous disregard for your troops lives, I find this VERY surprising). WHAT SHE TELLS YOU TO DO IS WRONG, YOU KNOW WHAT SHE TELLS YOU TO DO IS WRONG, YET YOU DO IT ANYWAYS. Fucking tell her NO for once in your life. YOU CAN'T BLAME MELISANDRE BECAUSE YOU LACK A FUCKING SPINE, DUDE. SO MUCH FOR HONOUR AND JUSTICE AND BEING A NON-SHITTY HUMAN BEING. I DON'T EVEN LIKE *CALLING* YOU A HUMAN BEING, YOU'VE SUNK SO LOW. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU NOW, YOU ASSHOLE?! Honestly, babe, you are TOO kind. He isn't worthy of being the Hammis anymore. He's not even at Nerfherder anymore. He's just plain old fucking AWFUL. There aren't words for how disgusted I am with him. He wanted to burn his innocent nephew alive for POSSIBLY getting power. He's a fucking MONSTER. A monster who doesn't actually want to be a king. He doesn't want to rule over a realm of PEOPLE and make sure they're safe/cared for/relatively happy. He wants to rule a land of puppets and sycophants who do what he says when he says and throw bitchfits if they don't. What do I even do with you, Stannis? Nah, I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to give 50 reasons you shouldn't be trusted to govern an ICE CREAM CONE, never mind a country like the Seven Kingdoms. 1 ) He doesn’t relate to others well or their feelings.2 ) Relies on the advice of a dangerous fanatic3 ) He’ll break before he bends4 ) He sucks with people5 ) He offers no reasons why he would be a good king, only insisting again and again he’s the rightful king - true, he is, but that doesn’t mean he’d be a good king. He offers no reasons why HE as a person would be a good fit to rule.6 ) He holds grudges like a bitch. It’s been 14 years and he’s STILL pissy about Storm’s End and the siege. DUDE. GET THE FUCK OVER IT ALREADY.7 ) He's a shit negotiator. Case in point: The parleys he's been in, talking with the Iron Bank, dealing with his bannermen, etc. He offers no concessions of his own, no matter how reasonable, and then expects people to drop to do his bidding, chop chop. And then he proceeds to WHINE about his lack of friends and allies because he can't admit he sucks at compromising and convincing people. 8 ) He’s a dismissive prick.9 ) Gets stuck in habits - he’ll listen to Melisandre, because, well, he ALWAYS listens to Melisandre. It doesn’t matter if her advice is shit. 10 ) Dismisses people whom are not immediately useful with no regard for loyalty or potential usefulness.11 ) Much like Mad King Aerys, he’s willing to murder CHILDREN because something insists they deserve it and it will be useful to him.12 ) He doesn’t even BELIEVE in R’hllor so he has even less excuse - basically all atrocities committed by him in R’llor’s name are just “doing what Melisandre says because when I listen to her I don’t die”. That is utterly DEPLORABLE because he’s basically killing children for no reason but because oh some lady told him too. 13 ) He’s a complete and utter hypocrite.14 ) He has never kept a value or a principle in his entire life. 15 ) He treats everyone around him like shit.16 ) He does not have an empathetic bone in his body.17 ) His go to answer to dissent is to kill first, ask questions later. Melisandre had to TALK HIM INTO a parley with Renly. If he wasn’t even willing to talk to a younger brother, what are the odds he’d hear out a crowd rioting because they haven’t eaten?18 ) He’s classist as hell.19 ) He has NO allies or friends save Davos. A man who rules without love will not rule for long. 20 ) He’s got absolutely zero foresight. 21 ) He has no respect for anyone else’s desires or opinions.22 ) He’s unpleasable - disagree with him and you’re an enemy, agree with him and you’re spineless lickspittle. Fuck you. 23 ) He treats his men like fodder TO THEIR FACES. He only tries to back peddle when he sees them looking unimpressed and ready to bail. 24 ) He’s an entitled bastard. 25 ) He has no appreciation for anything other than duty. HIS duty. If others follow their duty that happens to inconvenience him, he will bitch and whine like no tomorrow holy shit. 26 ) He is bloody ungrateful. 27 ) He doesn’t think things through. 28 ) He’s got no regard for his men, how they feel, or what might matter to them.29 ) Practically speaking, he has no male heirs, which is kinda important for a place with male primogeniture. Shireen may be his heir, but she cannot rule in her own right. Once she gets married, she’s part of her husband’s house. 30 ) He is PETTY. JFC. 31 ) He is utterly ruthless. 32 ) He has no respect. 33 ) He rarely, if ever, feels any actual remorse because he refuses to contemplate the possibility he was wrong. 34 ) He never compromises on anything, which means he has no capacity to build alliances or settle things with enemies 35 ) Him on the throne puts Melisandre in a position of power for the whole kingdom. That sounds like positively NIGHTMARE FUEL.36 ) He treats people like pawns and doesn't care if innocents are harmed via his methods.37 ) He blames others for his own mistakes and failures. 38 ) He thinks he is entitled to support from his people without giving any support back. 39 ) Becomes particularly scornful and hateful when people are old/slow/physically weak. 40 ) He’s arrogant to the nth degree, refuses to see it as a flaw, and does not see past it (although if you point him at someone ELSE who is arrogant…)41 ) He overestimates his own abilities and accomplishments, and overextends himself42 ) Speaking in Westerosi terms, he is a kinslayer which makes him utterly subhuman and evil. Even if this does not matter, his people will NOT be happy to follow him.43 ) He’s shady as fuck and willing to utilize dangerous, costly magic that can harm people who do not deserve it.44 ) Going by Westerosi morality? He's a BAD PERSON. A kinslayer by any measure, an asshole who is rude to everyone, heretical, and doesn't care about what the people want or how they'll feel. 45 ) He is not creative or spontaneous and therefore when things don’t go according to plan he is screwed. 46 ) He’s a very bitter, confrontational person not good at intrigue, courtly formalities, or basic human politeness, so he’s kinda fucked once he gets to King’s Landing I’m just sayin’. 47 ) He can’t find any pleasure in life, to the point that telling him to pause and enjoy the tiny things that make life worth living (like a delicious peach) simply MUST have a hidden meaning. That’s both very sad and very worrying - someone who is almost never happy cannot make OTHERS happy. 48 ) He acts like a fucking man child. Yes, that’s right, a MAN CHILD. “I won’t help Robb Stark avenge Ned because Robert liked Ned better and Ned’s NOTHING to me so waaaaah~” Fuck off. Are you 36 or are you 4?49 ) He hates half the Kingdom - The Reachmen, Dornishmen, the Iron Islanders, Westermen, and about half of the Rivermen, Valemen, some Northmen and most of the Crownlanders. He has never forgiven them for fighting for the Targaryens or the Greyjoy Rebellion. And he has NO MERCY or forgiveness in him regardless of the fact this took place in like 1958 and they have all moved on except him. Basically everyone who fought for the Targaryens, the Greyjoys, or is a Cersei ally has a VERY VERY good fucking reason to want his ass off the throne. I think they’d like their heads. Him on the throne would almost certainly mean a rebellion and another war as soon as was physically possible. 50 ) He refuses to deal with Melisandre. Either he actively co-signs her atrocities or he refuses to punish her for them. I do not feel bad about holding him at least partially responsible for EVERYTHING she does. She'd run RAMPANT in the Seven Kingdoms and that sounds fucking TERRIFYING. BONUS: “Nobody wants you for their king. Sorry.” - Renly Baratheon speaking the truth. And time! The results are IN! Stannis Baratheon, you are NOT the Mannis, you are an ASSHOLE. Here is your prize!